familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1912
1912 (MCMXII) was a leap year starting on Monday (link will display the full calendar) in the Gregorian calendar and a leap year starting on Sunday in the 13-day-slower Julian calendar. Events January * January 1 – The Republic of China is proclaimed. * January 4 – The Scout Association is incorporated throughout the British Commonwealth by Royal Charter. * January 5 (Old Style December 23, 1911) ** Prague Party Conference: Vladimir Lenin and the Bolshevik Party break away from the rest of the Russian Social Democratic Labour Party. ** [[Moscow Art Theatre production of Hamlet|Moscow Art Theatre production of Hamlet]] opens. * January 8 – The African National Congress is founded. * January 17 – British polar explorer Captain Robert Falcon Scott and a team of four become the second expeditionary group to reach the South Pole. * January 23 – The International Opium Convention is signed at The Hague. February * February 12 – The Qing Dynasty of China, also called the Manchu Dynasty, comes to an end after 268 years. * February 24 – Italy makes a surprise attack on the Ottoman port of Beirut, when the cruiser Giuseppe Garibaldi and the gunboat Volturno bombard the harbour. The attack kills 97 sailors and civilians. * February 29 – Serbia and Bulgaria secretly sign a treaty of alliance for a term of eight years, with each pledging to come to the defense of the other during war. March : Cherry trees for Washington, D.C.]] * March 1 – Albert Berry is reported to have made the first parachute jump from a flying airplane. * March 5 – Italian forces are the first to use airships for a military purpose, using them for reconnaissance west of Tripoli, Libya, behind Turkish lines. * March 7 ** Roald Amundsen in Hobart, Tasmania, announces his success in reaching the South Pole the previous December. ** French aviator Henri Seimet makes the first nonstop flight from Paris to London, in three hours. * March 16 – Lawrence Oates, dying member of Scott's South Pole expedition, leaves the tent saying, "I am just going outside and may be some time." * March 27 – Mayor Yukio Ozaki of Tokyo gives 3,000 cherry trees to be planted in Washington, D.C., to symbolize the friendship between the two countries. * March 29 – The remaining members of Robert Falcon Scott's South Pole expedition die. * March 30 – France establishes a protectorate over Morocco. April : The [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]] sinks.]] * April 14 – strikes an iceberg in the northern Atlantic Ocean. She sinks the following day with the loss of 1517 lives. * April 16 - Harriet Quimby becomes the first woman to fly across the English Channel. May * May 1 - 'Abdu'l-Baha lays the cornerstone for the Baha'i House of Worship in Wilmette, Illinois * May 5 - The Olympic Games open in Stockholm, Sweden. * May 13 – In the United Kingdom, the Royal Flying Corps (forerunner of the Royal Air Force) is established. * May 23 – The Hamburg America Line's is launched in Hamburg and is the world's largest ship. June * June 4 – A fire in Istanbul destroys 1,120 buildings. * June 5 – U.S. Marines land in Cuba. * June 8 – Carl Laemmle incorporates Universal Pictures. July * July 12 – United States release of Sarah Bernhardt's film Les Amours de la reine Élisabeth is influential on the development of the movie feature. Adolf Zukor, who incorporates Paramount Pictures on May 8, 1914, launches his company as the distributor. Paramount celebrates its centennial in 2012. * July 30 – Emperor Meiji of Japan dies. He is succeeded by his son Yoshihito who becomes Emperor Taishō. In Japanese History, the event marks the end of the Meiji era and the beginning of the Taishō era. August * August 4 – United States occupation of Nicaragua: U.S. Marines land from the [[USS Annapolis (PG-10)|USS Annapolis]] in Nicaragua to support the conservative government at its request. * August 12 – Sultan Abd Al-Hafid of Morocco abdicates. * August 25 – The Kuomintang, the Chinese nationalist party, is founded. : Amundsen and the South Pole]] September October * October 8 – The First Balkan War begins: Montenegro declares war against Turkey. * October 16 – Bulgarian pilots Radul Minkov and Prodan Toprakchiev perform the first bombing with an airplane in history, at the railway station of Karaagac near Edirne against Turkey. * October 17 – Krupp engineers Benno Strauss and Eduard Maurer patent austenitic stainless steel. * October 18 – Italy and the Ottoman Empire signed a treaty in Ouchy near Lausanne ending the Italo-Turkish War. November * November 28 – Albania declares independence from the Ottoman Empire. December * December 18 – Piltdown Man, thought to be the fossilized skull of a hitherto unknown form of early human, presented to the Geological Society of London. It is revealed to be a hoax in 1953. * December 24 – Merck files patent applications in Germany for synthesis of the entactogenic drug MDMA (Ecstasy), developed by Anton Köllisch. * December 30 – The First Balkan War ends temporarily: Bulgaria, Greece, Montenegro, and Serbia (the Balkan League countries) sign an armistice with Turkey, ending the two-month-long war. Date unknown * Casimir Funk identifies vitamins. * The Scoville Unit (used to measure the heat of peppers) is devised and tested by Wilbur Scoville. * Alfred Wegener proposes the theory of continental drift. * Wilfrid Voynich discovers the eponymous manuscript in the Villa Mondragone. Births January–February * January 1 – Kim Philby, British spy (d. 1988) * January 2 – Hans Leussink, German politician (d. 2008) * January 3 – Armand Lohikoski, Finnish director (d. 2005) * January 6 ** Jacques Ellul, French philosopher (d. 1994) ** Danny Thomas, American singer, actor, producer and comedian (Make Room for Daddy) (d. 1991) * January 7 ** Charles Addams, American cartoonist (d. 1988) ** Ivan Yakubovsky, Marshal of Soviet Union (d. 1976) * January 8 ** José Ferrer, Puerto Rican actor (d. 1992) ** Lawrence E. Walsh, American jurist * January 19 – Leonid Kantorovich, Russian economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1986) * January 21 – Konrad Emil Bloch, German-born biochemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 2000) * January 27 ** Arne Næss, Norwegian philosopher (d. 2009) ** Francis Rogallo, American aeronautical engineer (d. 2009) * January 28 – Jackson Pollock, American painter (d. 1956) * January 30 ** Werner Hartmann, German physicist (d. 1988) ** Barbara Tuchman, American historian (d. 1989) ** Francis Schaeffer, American Evangelical theologian, philosopher, and Presbyterian pastor (d. 1984) * February 2 – Millvina Dean, youngest passenger and survivor of the RMS Titanic disaster (d. 2009) * February 3 – Mary Carlisle, American actress and singer * February 4 ** Erich Leinsdorf, Austrian conductor (d. 1993) ** Byron Nelson, American golfer (d. 2006) * February 6 – Eva Braun, Adolf Hitler's mistress (d. 1945) * February 11 – Roy Fuller, English poet and novelist (d. 1991) * February 20 – Pierre Boulle, French author (d. 1994) * February 27 – Lawrence Durrell, British writer (d. 1990) March–April * March 1 – Boris Chertok, Polish-born Russian rocket designer (d. 2011) * March 4 ** Afro Basaldella, Italian painter (d. 1976) ** Judith Furse, British character actress (d. 1974) ** Carl Marzani, American documentarian (d. 1994) * March 5 – David Astor, British newspaper publisher (d. 2001) * March 8 – Preston Smith, Governor of Texas (d. 2003) * March 12 – Irving Layton, Canadian poet (d. 2006) * March 14 ** Les Brown, American band leader (d. 2001) ** W. Willard Wirtz, American administrator (d. 2010) * March 15 – Lightnin' Hopkins, American musician (d. 1982) * March 16 – Pat Nixon, First Lady of the United States (d. 1993) * March 17 – Bayard Rustin, American civil rights activist (d. 1987) * March 18 ** Lucien Laurin, Canadian horse trainer (d. 2000) ** Art Gilmore, American radio and television announcer (d. 2010) * March 19 – Adolf Galland, German general and World War II fighter ace (d. 1996) * March 22 – Karl Malden, American actor (The Streets of San Francisco) (d. 2009) * March 23 – Wernher von Braun, German-born American physicist and engineer (d. 1977) * March 24 – Dorothy Height, American activist (d. 2010) * March 25 – Jean Vilar, French stage actor (d. 1971) * March 27 – James Callaghan, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 2005) * March 31 – William Lederer, American writer (d. 2009) * April 2 – Herbert Mills, "Mills Brothers" tenor (d. 1989) * April 7 – Jack Lawrence, American composer (d. 2009) * April 8 ** Alois Brunner, Austrian captain ** Sonja Henie, Norwegian figure skater (d. 1969) * April 11 – Gusti Wolf, Austrian actress (d. 2007) * April 12 – Walt Gorney, American actor (d. 2004) * April 15 – Kim Il Sung, President of North Korea (d. 1994) * April 16 ** Catherine Scorsese, Italian-American actress (d. 1997) ** David Langton, British actor, (d. 1994) * April 17 – Marta Eggerth, Hungarian-born actress and singer, naturalized citizen of the United States * April 19 – Glenn T. Seaborg, American chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1999) * April 22 – Kathleen Ferrier, British contralto (d. 1953) * April 26 – A. E. van Vogt, Canadian-born writer (d. 2000) * April 27 – Zohra Segal, Indian stage and film actress * April 28 ** Odette Sansom, French World War II heroine (d. 1995) ** Kaneto Shindō, Japanese film director (d. 2012) May–June * May 2 – Marten Toonder, Dutch comic creator (d. 2005) * May 3 – Virgil Fox, American organist (d. 1980) * May 6 - Bill Quinn, American radio performer (d. 1994) * May 9 – Pedro Armendáriz, Mexican actor (d. 1963) * May 11 – Foster Brooks, American actor and comedian (d. 2001) * May 12 – Archibald Cox, American Watergate special prosecutor (d. 2004) * May 14 – Ben Hogan, American golfer (d. 1997) * May 16 – Studs Terkel, American writer and broadcaster (d. 2008) * May 17 – Ace Parker, American baseball and football player * May 18 ** Perry Como, American singer (d. 2001) ** Walter Sisulu, South African anti-apartheid activist (d. 2003) * May 21 ** Monty Stratton, American baseball player (d. 1982) ** Akiva Vroman, Dutch-born Israeli geologist and Israel Prize recipient (d. 1989) * May 22 – Herbert C. Brown, English-born chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2004) * May 23 ** Betty Astell, British actress (d. 2005) ** Jean Françaix, French composer (d. 1997) ** John Payne, American actor (d. 1989) * May 25 – Princess Dukhye of Korea (d. 1989) * May 26 – Jay Silverheels, American actor (The Lone Ranger) (d. 1980) * May 27 ** Cedric Phatudi, Chief Minister of Lebowa bantustan (d. 1987) ** Sam Snead, American golfer (d. 2002) ** John Cheever, American novelist and short story writer (d. 1982) * May 28 ** Patrick White, Australian writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1990) ** Herman Johannes, Indonesian professor, scientist and politician (d. 1992) * May 29 – Pamela Hansford Johnson, English poet, novelist, playwright, literary and social critic (d. 1981) * May 30 ** Julius Axelrod, American biochemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 2004) ** Joseph Stein, American librettist (d. 2010) * May 31 ** Alfred Deller, English countertenor (d. 1979) ** Henry M. "Scoop" Jackson, American politician (d. 1983) * June 4 – Robert Jacobsen, Danish artist (d. 1993) * June 5 – Dean Amadon, American ornithologist (d. 2003) * June 6 – Maria Montez, Dominican actress (d. 1951) * June 8 ** Harry Holtzman, American artist (d. 1987) ** J. Walter Kennedy, former NBA commissioner (d. 1977) * June 9 – Philip Simmons, American ornamental ironworker (d. 2009) * June 16 – Enoch Powell, British politician (d. 1998) * June 21 – Kazimierz Leski, Polish engineer, fighter pilot, and intelligence and counter-intelligence officer (d. 2000) * June 23 – Alan Turing, British mathematician (d. 1954) * June 24 – Brian Johnston, British cricket commentator (d. 1994) * June 25 – William T. Cahill, American politician (d. 1996) * June 27 – Chen Kenmin, Japanese chef (d. 1990) * June 30 – Ludwig Bölkow, German aeronautical engineer (d. 2003) July–August * July 1 ** David R. Brower, American environmentalist (d. 2000) ** Sally Kirkland, American fashion editor (d. 1989) * July 6 – Heinrich Harrer, Austrian mountaineer and explorer (d. 2006) * July 11 – William F. Walsh, American politician (d. 2011) * July 14 – Woody Guthrie, American folk musician (This Land Is Your Land) (d. 1967) * July 17 – Art Linkletter, American television host (House Party) (d. 2010) * July 18 – Max Rousié, French rugby footballer (d. 1959) * July 28 – George Cisar, American actor (d. 1979) * July 31 ** Milton Friedman, American economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2006) ** Irv Kupcinet, American newspaper columnist (d. 2003) * August 1 – Frank K. Edmondson, American astronomer (d. 2008) * August 2 – Palle Huld, Danish actor (d. 2010) * August 3 – Fritz Hellwig, German politician (CDU) and former European Commissioner for Science & Research * August 9 – Anne Brown, American soprano (d. 2009) * August 10 – Jorge Amado de Faria, Brazilian author (d. 2001) * August 11 ** Thanom Kittikachorn, Prime Minister of Thailand (d. 2004) ** Norman Levinson, American mathematician (d. 1975) * August 13 – Salvador Luria, Italian-born biologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1991) * August 15 ** Julia Child, American TV chef (d. 2004) ** Ustad Amir Khan, Indian classical vocal singer (d. 1974) * August 16 ** Ted Drake, English footballer (d. 1995) ** Wendy Hiller, English actress (d. 2003) * August 23 – Gene Kelly, American actor (d. 1996) * August 24 – Essie Summers, New Zealand writer (d. 1998) * August 25 ** Erich Honecker, East German leader (d. 1994) ** George Cisar, American baseball player (d. 2010) * August 27 – Gloria Guinness, Mexican-born English fashion icon (d. 1980) * August 30 ** Edward Mills Purcell, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1997) ** Nancy Wake, New Zealand World War II heroine (d. 2011) * August 31 – Katsumi Tezuka, Japanese actor September–October * September 1 - Gwynfor Evans, Welsh Politician (d. 2005) * September 5 ** John Cage, American composer (d. 1992) ** Frank Thomas, American animator (d. 2004) * September 7 – David Packard, American electrical engineer (d. 1996) * September 10 – Mary Walter, Filipino actress (d. 1993) * September 13 – Reta Shaw, American actress (d. 1982) * September 19 – Kurt Sanderling, German conductor (d. 2011) * September 21 ** Chuck Jones, American animator (Warner Brothers) (d. 2002) ** György Sándor, Hungarian pianist (d. 2005) * September 22 ** Herbert Mataré, German physicist and European co-inventor of the transistor (d. 2011) ** Martha Scott, American actress (d. 2003) * September 24 – Don Porter, American actor (d. 1997) * September 27 – Tauno Marttinen, Finnish composer (d. 2008) * September 29 – Michelangelo Antonioni, Italian film director (d. 2007) * October 1 – Kathleen Ollerenshaw, British mathematician * October 5 ** Karl Hass, German Nazi war criminal (d. 2004) ** Kristina Söderbaum, German actress (d. 2001) * October 6 – Perkins Bass, American politician (d. 2011) * October 16 – Clifford Hansen, American politician (d. 2009) * October 17 – Pope John Paul I (d. 1978) * October 21 – Georg Solti, Hungarian conductor (d. 1997) * October 22 – Johan Hendrik Weidner, Belgian World War II resistance fighter (d. 1994) * October 25 – Minnie Pearl, American humorist (d. 1996) * October 27 – Conlon Nancarrow, American composer (d. 1997) * October 31 – Ollie Johnston, American animator (d. 2008) November–December * November 1 – Gunther Plaut, German-born Canadian rabbi and writer (d. 2012) * November 3 – Alfredo Stroessner, President of Paraguay (d. 2006) * November 4 – Vadim Salmanov, Russian composer (d. 1978) * November 6 – Toke Townley, English actor (d. 1984) * November 8 – June Havoc, Canadian actress (d. 2010) * November 10 ** Birdie Tebbetts, baseball player and manager (d. 1999) ** Jean-Hilaire Aubame, Gabonese politician (d. 1989) * November 11 – Larry LaPrise, American songwriter (d. 1996) * November 13 – Claude Pompidou, wife of French President Georges Pompidou (d. 2007) * November 14 ** Barbara Hutton, American socialite (d. 1979) ** T. Y. Lin, Chinese-born civil engineer (d. 2003) * November 16 – George O. Petrie, American actor (d. 1997) * November 18 – Hilda Nickson, née Hilda Pressley, British novelist (d. 1977) * November 19 – George Emil Palade, Romanian microbiologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 2008) * November 20 – Otto von Habsburg, last Crown Prince of Austria-Hungary (d. 2011) * November 21 ** Eleanor Powell, American actress and dancer (d. 1982) ** Abd-al-Aziz ibn Abd-Allah ibn Baaz, the Grand Mufti of Saudi Arabia from 1993–1999 (d. 1999) * November 24 – Bernard Delfgaauw, Dutch philosopher (d. 1993) * November 30 ** Hugo del Carril, Argentine film actor, film director and tango singer (d. 1989) ** Gordon Parks, African-American photographer and artist (d. 2006) * December 4 – Gregory "Pappy" Boyington, American pilot, United States Marine Corps fighter ace (d. 1988) * December 10 – Philip Hart, Democratic United States Senator from Michigan from 1959–1976 (d. 1976) * December 11 – Carlo Ponti, Italian film producer (d. 2007) * December 12 – Henry Armstrong, American boxer (d. 1988) * December 17 – Edward Short, British politician (d. 2012) * December 22 – Lady Bird Johnson, First Lady of the United States (d. 2007) * December 25 – Natalino Otto, Italian singer (d. 1969) * December 27 – Conroy Maddox, British painter (d. 2005) Deaths January–June * January 3 – Felix Dahn, writer (b. 1834). * January 14 – Otto Liebmann, German philosopher (Kant & Epigones) (b. 1840). * January 16 – Georg Heym, writer (b. 1887). * January 28 ** Gustave de Molinari, Belgian economist (b. 1819). ** Eloy Alfaro Delgado Gabriel, former President of Ecuador (b. 1842). * January 29 – Hermann Bang, writer (b. 1857). * February 4 – Franz Reichelt, Austrian-born French tailor and inventor (b. 1879). * February 10 – Joseph Lister, English surgeon (b. 1827). * February 16 ** Nikolai of Japan, Eastern Orthodox monk and saint (b. 1836). ** Lawrence Oates, English Army officer (b. 1880). * February 17 - Count Alois Lexa von Aehrenthal, foreign minister (Austria-Hungary) (b. 1854). * February 21 – Osborne Reynolds, Irish physicist (b. 1842). * February 25 – Guillaume IV, Grand Duke of Luxembourg (b. 1852). * February 28 – Bill Storer, English footballer and cricketer (b. 1867). * March 1 – George Grossmith, English actor and comic writer (b. 1847) * March 29 – Members of the Scott Expedition to the South Pole: ** Henry Robertson Bowers, Scottish naval officer (b. 1883) ** Edgar Evans, Welsh naval officer (b. 1876) ** Robert Falcon Scott, English explorer (b. 1868) ** Edward Adrian Wilson, English physician and naturalist (b. 1872) ** Lawrence Edward Grace Oates, English Explorer (b. 1880) * March 30 – Karl May, German author (b. 1842) * April 3 – Calbraith Perry Rodgers, American aviation pioneer (b. 1879) * April 12 – Clara Barton, American nurse (b. 1821) * April 13 – Ishikawa Takuboku, Japanese author (b. 1886). * April 14 – Henri Brisson, French statesman (b. 1835). * April 15 – 11 out of 1,500 victims of the RMS Titanic sinking: ** Thomas Andrews, Jr., Irish shipbuilder (b. 1873). ** John Jacob Astor IV, American businessman (b. 1864). ** Archibald Butt, American presidential aide (b. 1865). ** Thomas R.D. Byles, English-born Catholic priest (b. 1870). ** Benjamin Guggenheim, American businessman (b. 1865). ** Edward J. Smith, English ship's captain (b. 1850). ** William Thomas Stead, English journalist (b. 1849). ** Isidor Straus, German-born owner of Macy's (b. 1845). ** Ida Straus, wife of Isidor Straus (1 of only 5 Titanic First-class female fatalities) (b. 1849). ** Jack Phillips, senior wireless officer of the Titanic (b. 1887). ** Wallace Hartley, violinist and band leader of the Titanic (b. 1878). * April 20 – Bram Stoker, Irish writer (Dracula) (b. 1847). * May 14 ** August Strindberg, Swedish playwright and painter (b. 1849). ** Frederick VIII, King of Denmark (b. 1843). * May 25 – Austin Lane Crothers, American politician (b. 1860). * May 30 – Wilbur Wright, American aviation pioneer (b. 1867). * June 1 – Philip Parmalee, American aviator (b. 1887). * June 9 - Ion Luca Caragiale, Romanian writer (b. 1852). * June 10 – Anton Aškerc, Slovene poet (b. 1856). * June 11 - Leon Dierx, French poet (Amants) * June 12 – Frédéric Passy, French economist, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1822). * June 24 – Sir George Stuart White, British field marshal (b. 1835). * June 25 ** Hubert Latham, French aviator, (b. 1883). ** Louis Antoine, Belgian miner/sect leader * June 27 - George Bonnor, cricketer (once ran three before he was caught) July–December * July 1 – Harriet Quimby, American aviator (b. 1875) * July 2 – Tom Richardson, English cricketer (b. 1870) * July 15 – Francisco Lázaro, Portuguese marathon runner (Olympics) * July 17 – Henri Poincaré, French mathematician (b. 1854) * July 25 – Lawrence Alma Tadema, Dutch/British painter * July 30 – Meiji Emperor of Japan (b. 1852) * August 7 – François-Alphonse Forel, Swiss hydrologist (b. 1841) * August 8 – Ross Winn, American anarchist writer and publisher (b. 1871) * August 13 – Jules Massenet, French composer (b. 1842) * August 20 ** Walter Goodman, British painter, illustrator and author (b. 1838) ** William Booth, English founder of the Salvation Army (b. 1829) * September 1 – Samuel Coleridge Taylor, African-British composer * September 5 – Arthur MacArthur, Jr., U.S. Army general (b. 1845) * September 12 – Pierre-Hector Cardinal Coullie, Cardinal-Archbishop of Lyon * September 13 – Nogi Maresuke, Japanese general (b. 1849) * September 30 – Mary Frances Allitsen, composer * October 6 – Auguste Marie François Beernaert, Belgian statesman, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1829) * October 8 – Wilhelm Kuhe, composer * October 24 – Mykola Lysenko, Ukrainian composer (b. 1842) * October 30 ** James S. Sherman, 27th Vice President of the United States (b. 1855) ** Preston Lockwood, British actor/writer * November 10 – Louis Cyr, Canadian strongman (b. 1863) * November 28 – Walter Benona Sharp, American oil pioneer (b. 1870) * December 12 – Luitpold, Prince Regent of Bavaria, Prince Regent of Bavaria (b. 1821) * December 18 – William McKendree Carleton, American poet (b. 1845) * December 23 – Otto Schoetensack, German anthropologist (b. 1850) * December 29 – Philip H. Cooper, American admiral (b. 1844) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Nils Gustaf Dalén * Chemistry – Victor Grignard, Paul Sabatier * Medicine – Alexis Carrel * Literature – Gerhart Johann Robert Hauptmann * Peace – Elihu Root References * 1912 Coin Pictures Category:1912